taste of love
by Yusviracchi
Summary: "Ini baru cara menyampaikan perasaan yang benar, kacamata sialan." [LeviHan]


**TASTE OF LOVE**

**DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO HAJIME ISAYAMA**

**MY IMMORTAL SELALU MILIK EVANESCENCE**

**I DON'T OWN CHARACTERS**

**STORY BY ME**

**WARNINGS: TYPO(s), OOC,**** AU,**** ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

[_ Kupikir, ku tak pernah pantas untuk bahagia _]

Di tengah keramaian kota Köln, Levi duduk di sebuah kedai kopi bermodel _outdoor_ yang menawarkan kopi hitam yang cukup membuatnya datang untuk berkali-kali. Dan hari ini, dua gelas kopi hitam dengan aroma yang khas telah masuk organ pencernaannya dan sesekali menghisap satu batang rokok yang ada di sela-sela jarinya.

Mata _dark grey_nya menerawang lurus, memerhatikan hiruk-pikuknya jalanan dan orang yang berlalu-lalang, sekadar melewati pertokoan yang ada di sekitarnya ataupun bercengkerama bersama kawan di pinggir jalan.

Pikirannya kosong, bersamaan dengan semilir angin yang menerpa dirinya.

Hingga satu objek di sebrang membuatnya beralih fokus.

Seorang wanita berkacamata, berambut coklat dengan ekor kudanya yang diikat asal-asalan menggenggam sebuah gitar berwarna hitam kusam di tangannya. Pakaiannya terkesan biasa saja –kemeja kuning kusam, celana jeans robek di beberapa bagian dan sepatu kets yang warnanya sudah luntur. Musisi jalanan, sejauh itu yang Levi tahu.

Jari-jarinya yang lentik mulai memetik senar gitar dan ia mulai bersenandung, menciptakan nada-nada yang indah baik itu dari alunan musiknya maupun nyanyiannya. Suaranya rendah dan terkesan serak, namun alunan suaranya terdengar indah bagi Levi tersendiri.

Atensi beberapa orang yang berjalan disana tertuju padanya, menyebabkan kerubunan kecil dianataranya hanya untuk melihat dan mendengar lebih jelas tutur kata yang dialunkan wanita itu.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you scream I'd fight away all of your fears _

_And I'll held your hand through all of this years_

_Cause you still have, all of me_

Riuh tepuk tangan yang ditujukan kepadanya terdengar kala wanita itu menjentikkan jarinya di balik senar-senar untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Apresiasi berdatangan, entah memuji kepiawaiannya mengulik gitarnya atau suaranya yang terdengar unik.

Sejurus kemudian, ia tersenyum lebar dan mengucap terima kasih.

"Baiklah, lagu selanjutnya akan kunyanyikan secara khusus, teruntuk pria di sebrang sana dengan tampang menyebalkannya yang diam-diam memperhatikanku sedari tadi." Teriaknya dengan lantang sambil mengangkat gitarnya dan menunjuk pria di sebrang sana dengan ujung gitarnya.

Dan perhatian semua kerubunan itu langsung tertuju padanya.

"Menantangku ya, kacamata sialan."

[_ Sejak kau pergi dalam ketidaktahuanku _]

Levi merindukan sosoknya. Wanita dengan cengiran khasnya, dengan rambut kusut yang pernah ia dambakan untuk ia jambak, ia lepas ikatan ekor kudanya dan mengikatnya kembali setelahnya, penampilan sederhananya, dan jangan lupakan kilauan netra _dark brown_ miliknya yang telah memikatnya hingga detik ini.

Berkali-kali Levi mendatangi kedai kopi itu. Berkali-kali pula ia harus menelan pahitnya kenyataan selain pahitnya kopi hitam yang selalu ia teguk karena wanita itu tak pernah muncul lagi di sebrang kedai kopi yang selalu menjadi tempat favoritnya.

Dari siang hingga petang menjemput, ia tak menemukan sosoknya. Pernah suatu saat ia menunggunya hingga malam datang, namun wanita itu sama sekali tak pernah sekalipun menyapanya lagi setelah pertemuan mereka yang pertama, atau bahkan bisa merangkap menjadi pertemuan terakhirnya.

Kali ini pun, seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Malam dimana ia berharap penuh untuk menemukan kehadiran sosoknya, berharap untuk berjumpa untuk kedua kalinya.

Hingga secercah harapan muncul, ketika ia melihat seorang wanita berambut coklat dengan ekor kuda berjalan bersama seorang pria di sebrang sana sembari memakan makanan yang mengepul dari balik tangannya. Ia bangkit dari duduknya dengan gusar, berlari menyebrangi jalanan yang tidak terlalu besar itu dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Eh?"

Wanita itu melengok.

Ia tidak berkacamata sebagaimana yang Levi tahu dan tas yang dibawanya bukan tas gitar kulit hitam yang dibawanya. Di bibirnya ada remah makanan yang tersisa dan matanya tampak terkejut.

"Apa aku mengenalmu?"

"Oi Sasha, kau mengenalnya?" pria berkepala plontos di sebelahnya bertanya.

Setelah mengujar kata maaf, ia kembali berjalan, berniat untuk benar-benar pulang ke rumahnya. Sudah cukup baginya untuk terus berharap kehadiran wanita itu dan mempercayai bahwa ia memang tak ditakdirkan lagi untuk bahkan melihat siluet tubuhnya.

[ _Kau kembali, membawa bingkisan kebahagiaan _]

Sosoknya kembali. Sosok yang selalu menjadi mimpinya kini hadir, beserta cengiran khasnya, dengan penampilan sederhananya, dan netra _dark brown_ yang berkilat itu masih sama seperti terakhir kali ia melihatnya.

Ia hadir tepat di depan apartemennya.

"Jadi, selama ini kau mencariku dengan cara mendatangi kedai kopi itu setiap hari ya, cebol?"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku tahu dari paman pemilik kedai itu, katanya ia bosan melihat pengunjung berwajah suram sepertimu mendatangi tokonya setiap hari." Hanji melengos masuk ke dalam apartemennya, layaknya ia sudah sering memasuki apartemen itu. Setelahnya ia duduk di sofa dan menyimpan tas gitarnya di sebelahnya.

"Dua hari sekali, bodoh."

"He? Sehari dua kali maksudmu?" Tanyanya dan langsung tertawa setelahnya.

"Tidak hanya di Köln, aku juga mengunjungi kota-kota lain seperti Berlin, Dresden, München, Frankfurt bahkan Dortmund. Masih ada beberapa daftar kota yang masih belum aku kunjungi juga, lho," ocehnya, menatap Levi yang duduk di hadapanya dengan binar matanya.

"Lalu kau tahu darimana apartemenku, kacamata sialan?"

"Kau tahu, aku mengikutimu semalam saat kau pulang dari kedai kopi paman itu!"

Wanita ini, wanita di depannya memang penuh tanda tanya dan dan membawa kejutan akan dirinya. Walau ini kedua kalinya, wanita selebor itu belum pernah membuat dirinya kecewa, yang ada hanya keterkejutan yang besar baginya, yang menyebabkan dirinya ingin lebih mengenal sosoknya.

"Oh iya, aku Hanji Zoë, tak ada pekerjaan khusus untukku sih, tapi jika kau ingin tahu hobiku, aku suka berkelana, bernyanyi bersama orang-orang layaknya musisi jalanan pada umumnya," ujarnya sembari menyodorkan tangan kanannya, berniat untuk menjabat tangan tanda perkenalan.

"Levi Ackerman."

Levi menjemput jabatan tangan itu, tangan berjari lentik dengan kulit yang cukup lembut untuk seorang yang senang hidup di jalanan.

"Jadi apa yang kau membuatmu tertarik padaku, hingga merelakan waktu luangmu dengan mengunjungi kedai kopi itu?"

Levi adalah orang yang kaku. Ia tidak pandai mengungkapkan perasaannya, bahkan untuk meminta kesaksiannya dan meminta pertanggung jawaban akan perasaannya yang dibawa oleh wanita bernama Hanji pun sulit terlontar dari bibirnya.

"Kau–"

"Hm?"

Tanpa persetujuan dari sang empunya, Levi menarik tangan itu, dan berpindah pada kerah kemeja yang dipakai Hanji, mendekatkan tubuh jangkung itu. Keterkejutan tercetak jelas di wajah Hanji, namun hal itu hanya berlangsung sejenak, ketika netranya bertemu dengan mata sayu Levi.

Dan Levi membeku disitu.

"Eh? Levi?"

"Kau sudah membuatku gila, mata empat sialan."

[ _Kau telah mengembalikan mimpiku_ ]

"Levi, mau aku nyanyikan sesuatu?"

Dengan gitar kusamnya, Hanji duduk di hadapannya sembari memetik senar-senar gitar dan bersenandung kecil setelahnya. Mug yang semula ia genggam kini ia letakan di meja kaca tepat di depannya, berjalan menuju tempat wanita itu duduk dan berhenti di depannya.

"Berhenti untuk mengunjungi kota-kota itu lagi sendirian."

Tangan Levi kini berada di dagu lancip Hanji, menyentuhnya dengan lembut, dan menariknya agar ia dapat melihatnya.

"Kau tak perlu berkelana sendirian."

Hanji terdiam dan masih menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Aku akan menemanimu, bahkan jika kau berniat untuk mengunjungi negara manapun."

Pandangan Hanji menghangat dan ia tersenyum setelahnya.

"He? Jadi selama 3 bulan ini kau sudah belatih untuk menyampaikan perasaanmu ya, Levi?" godanya.

Tak membutuhkan jawaban ataupun pernyataan selanjutnya dari wanitanya, ia langsung mendekatkan dirinya pada Hanji dan mencium bibir ranum itu. Ciuman lembut itu, cara pertama yang ia klaim sebagai pernyataan perasaan pribadinya pada wanita yang kini selalu tinggal bersamanya dalam satu atap.

"Ini baru cara menyampaikan perasaan yang benar, kacamata sialan."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

おわり

Author's note :

HUWA ini _fic_ LeviHan pertama saya _TOTALLY_ _alternative universe_. Sebelum-sebelumnya, saya belum berani mengetik fic LeviHan dengan AU walau saya menganggapnya _semi_-AU. Dan akhirnya saya memberanikan diri untuk mengetik _fic_ LeviHan AU.

Oh iya, seperti di _fic_2 LeviHan pada umumnya, memang benar adanya kalau Hanji itu menurut saya pribadi pun adalah sinonim dari mimpi. Baik itu Hanji sendiri yang pemimpi, baik ia adalah mimpi dari orang yang berada di dekatnya (Levi sebagai contohnya). Intinya, jika mengutarakan/apapun yang berkaitan dengan mimpi, pasti ada Hanji disana.

Dan teruntuk para _readers_ dan teman-teman grup LeviHan yang baru saya kenal, saya mengucapkan besar-besar terima kasih dan _really glad to know you, even just in social media and you all were awesome_! Akhirnya saya punya teman untuk bercakap dan berimajinasi bersama kalian (yang notabene satu kesukaan). Di _fic _dan di bagian _author's note_ ini saya membiasakan diri dengan berkata lebih baku, tapi _if you contact me personally_, saya akan merasa lebih akrab dan tidak sebaku seperti ini, kok.

Terima kasih.

_Sincerely_,

Yusvira


End file.
